


The Blonde Doll with Twin Braids

by FeralCreature



Series: Street Fighter: The Harem Chronicles [2]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature
Summary: [COMMISSION]M. Bison's thirst for lust leads Chun-Li to follow him down the rabbit hole. Inevitably, this lust takes hold of the once proud woman, fueling desires she never knew she had. This soon leads Chun-Li to lure the other girls to dive down the hole with her and consequentially giving M. Bison what he craved most: the ultimate harem.Chun-Li x Cammy White
Relationships: Chun-Li/Cammy White, Chun-Li/M. Bison
Series: Street Fighter: The Harem Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111577





	The Blonde Doll with Twin Braids

There were no longer chain marks on Chun-Li’s wrists. She had been granted a new room in exchange for the holding cell she was once trapped in. There were only a few luxuries included: a bed, bathroom, and a table and chair- but luxuries nonetheless, given her current predicament.  _ Even still _ , she squeezed her legs together,  _ there was one more perk that easily made the stay worth it. _

Her lips parted as a finger ran over them and slid inside her mouth. Thinking of  _ that _ always made her like this. A pleasure so shockingly indulgent and sinful- it almost felt wrong to even think about it. But she just couldn’t help it. 

She hadn’t seen Juri in days. The last time was when she and M. Bison left her face down and ass up in that little dungeon. With his cum dripping down the full length of her toned legs, no less. Her finger had touched her tongue as she imagined that small digit was something with much more girth and length.  _ Oh god _ . How she wanted it again. 

The banging at her door made her jolt and she sat up as a guard dressed in Shadaloo’s fatigues came in. 

“Your presence is required.” 

That was all she needed to hear. She already knew who sent for her and found herself squeezing her thighs together tightly at every pause. The guard didn’t lead her to any sort of large room nor meeting hall. Instead, he left her at the front of another room with a similar door to hers. Except for the fact that this one was bigger, with much more width to fit in someone with broader shoulders than hers. 

“He’s waiting for you inside.” 

Chun-Li was left alone and she raised her hand to knock, almost laughing at how foolish she looked, knocking on the enemy she once swore to destroy. Despite their history, she was there now and impatiently waiting for another taste of what that man had to offer. 

Three knocks to the door and three minutes passed before she heard someone approach. Her back straightened at attention, feeling the same adrenaline flow through her body just as it did before a fight. Would he be there waiting for her on the other side?  _ But, wait… _ Those footsteps on the other side were far too light and soft to be him. There was only one other person she would have thought of to have footsteps as muted as those. The very person that brought her here in the first place. 

Juri opened the door, her tongue out on the side of her lips as something white and thick covered her. Using the back of her hand, she wiped off that liquid and brought it to her mouth to swallow. Chun-Li gulped at the same time she did, imagining that it was down her throat instead. Sinful, indeed. 

“So,” Juri leaned against the doorframe, the canines of her teeth showing as she grinned. “You’re not too mad about your new home after all.” 

Before Chun-Li could respond, a booming voice drowned out hers. “Leave us. I wish to talk to her alone.” 

Juri clicked her tongue. “Whatever. Got my fill for today anyways.”

_ Today? _ Chun-Li thought with jealousy clouding her head.  _ Have they been doing it all this time?  _

The door closed behind her and she now saw M. Bison sitting on the edge of his bed. His dick was out and in full view and she felt something heat up between her legs in response. Walking towards him slowly, she swore she felt her own cunt drip as the desire to ride him overcame her. 

“There’s a reason you’re here,” he started. “Kneel.” 

Chun-Li did as she was told. Getting on her knees obediently in front of him as he began stroking himself. Unconsciously, her lips began to part as she saw the glistening precum leak out of his tip. 

“You’re to visit Cammy. Bring her here.” 

This brought her out of her reverie. “What? Why me?”

“You share far more intimate relationships with her than Juri. So you’re to do this job alone.” 

Chun-Li hesitated. She didn’t mind being here, really, but to bring Cammy-  _ a friend, _ to this place.. To lure her here? It didn’t feel right at all. 

“You will be rewarded.” The head of his cock came dangerously close to her lips and she could smell the musk and see how it glistened with remnants of Juri’s saliva. Immediately, that wet pool between her legs began producing again and she swallowed hard. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Fine..” She agreed, giving in to the overwhelming scent of pre-cum. “I’ll do it.” 

*******

Cammy paced back and forth in the apartment. The wooden floorboards creaked in response as she passed by them, sending a poorly tuned symphony to whoever the poor fool was on the floor below. A week had gone by without any contact from one of her closest friends and this had her on edge. Chun-Li wasn’t the type to just disappear like this. 

The two of them had busy lives, of course, but never had they blatantly ignored each other’s message unless something had happened. Which was just what Cammy was suspecting: that something happened to Chun-Li. And it seemed that no one knew what happened to her. 

A knock at the door made her stop and she glanced towards it, unsure whether to coil her fist or not. Through her apprehension, there came another knock and she decided to use the peephole to see just who it was. Peering out of the view, she saw brown hair warped by the fish-eye lens and held her breath. 

“Cammy?” Chun-Li’s voice came through muffled. “Can we talk?”

Cammy swung the door open, cyan eyes widened in shock. Pulling her in, she closed the door behind them and practically dragged her to the living room. “Where have you been?!”

Chun-Li bit her lip and set aside the duffel bag. “It’s a long story.”

The blond huffed, tugging on her long braids as she resumed her pacing. “What’s with the bag?” 

Chun-Li pushed it behind her, seeming almost bashful. “Extra clothes. Mind if I stay the night?” 

Kneeling down, Cammy’s braids splayed over the floor as she stared at her with earnest hope. “Is something the matter? You can rely on me, you know that.” 

The brunette only nodded and Cammy seemed satisfied with that answer. Standing back up, she walked over to the wall where a landline hung. “I should call Ryu. Let him know you’ve arrived-”

As soon as her hand touched the phone, another clamped down over it and prevented her from picking up. Cammy turned around, knitting her brows together and ready with an outburst. That is, until she noticed how close Chun-Li’s face was to hers. 

Her hardened expression melted as she stared into a set of warm, brown eyes. In the light, it seemed that golden flecks had embedded themselves into it; mixing together until it formed a pool of caramelized sugar that was thick enough to drag her in completely. Cammy inhaled sharply before opening her mouth to ask something. Though she was interrupted again as soon as Chun-Li’s lips found hers. 

Cammy stood there, completely startled. The only thing to cushion her initial shock was the softness of the lips that pressed against her own. As soon as Chun-Li’s face backed away from hers, she felt the apples of her cheeks heat up along with a lump that formed in her throat. 

“What did you do that for?” She managed to stammer out. 

A hand rested over her cheek this time and she was soon captivated by that sweet sugar from earlier. “I just want it to be the two of us tonight.” 

Chun-Li’s hand slipped down to hold the back of her neck, bringing the blonde closer for another kiss. Initially, Cammy resisted. Pulling her head back until she felt the wall stop her and let the advance continue without further hindrance. Her head swam with thoughts on how wrong this was, to become involved with a friend in such a way. But, like before, as soon as Chun-Li’s lips came into contact with hers- she felt those thoughts drift away. 

Cammy’s lips parted to let out a soft gasp and Chun-Li took it as an invite to push in further. Their tongues met, sharing unknown words dripping with saliva as they pressed against each other in an attempt to feel more. When Chun-Li backed away again, Cammy saw the trail of saliva that led from her tongue to her own lips and felt that heat crawl to her neck. 

Chun-Li’s hand traveled down further, feeling the strength of her body hiding under the skimpy cloth of her green leotard. As her fingers trailed over her abs and down to her pelvis, Cammy held her breath. A finger had traced over her mound and due to the tension of her clothes, she shivered at the added pressure. Gripping onto her hand, Cammy was nearly out of breath when Chun-Li touched her. 

“Should we be doing this?” she whispered. 

“It’ll feel good,” Chun-Li promised and all of Cammy’s remaining resistance failed, finally letting the other woman touch her. As soon as her finger ran over that clothed slit again, she inhaled sharply and gripped onto her shoulders for support. Chun-Li sank onto the floor, sliding over the cloth that concealed her entrance. One of her fingers slid over the folds of her labia, feeling how her body opened in response to her light touch before slipping one in to test. 

A soft sigh escaped Cammy and she sank onto the feel of her fingers, losing herself in that feeling of penetration. Her fingers explored the inner portions of her walls, feeling the soft membrane welcoming her as it coiled around her digits. Hoisting one of Cammy’s well-defined legs over her shoulder, Chun-Li began picking up the pace as she stuck one more, then two, then three fingers inside her. 

The red beret on Cammy’s head nearly toppled over as she struggled to compose herself. Wet noises that accompanied the slick environment that was breeding between her thighs had begun to really affect her; making her hold onto Chun-Li’s sturdy shoulders as a sort of crutch. This encouraged the latter to bring her head forward, her tongue flicking over the nub that poked out of Cammy’s folds. 

The blonde cried out in shock as she felt that sensation travel upwards in a series of waves. And again this encouraged Chun-Li to stick her tongue further in along with the fingers that were already moving around inside of her. Cammy bit her lip while more heat made the leotard stick to her skin with the nervous sweat drenching it. 

Chun-Li’s tongue switched from flicking her clit to circling it, sometimes moving excruciatingly slow and sometimes so fast that it shocked Cammy into silence. Cammy gasped once again, feeling a pressure beginning to build up within her dripping pussy. That very feeling clambered up her entire nervous system, all the way to her breasts where she found that she began to fondle them unprovoked. 

Pushing her head away, Cammy caught her breath and pulled Chun-Li upwards. Without another word, the blonde found her lips and tasted her tongue. Tart juices accompanied with saliva had hit her, coating her taste buds and making her even more excited. With hands wrapped around her waist, she walked Chun-Li backwards until the brunette had found the edge of the couch and landed on it. 

Chun-Li backed into the cushions to make room for her and felt the duffel bag brush against her arm. Realization made her eyes light up and she stopped Cammy from progressing any further, reaching behind her to unzip the bag. 

“What’s so important about that bag?” Cammy said, almost impatient and definitely in heat. 

“You’ll see,” Chun-Li murmured softly with a small giggle. Before Cammy could question her further, she saw that she pulled out something long and thick; a double-sided dildo that took up a generous portion of her palm with just girth alone. It made Cammy double-guess herself if she could take such a thing with ease and stared at it, contemplating. 

Chun-Li saw her hesitancy and decided it was best to demonstrate. Getting on her knees and bending over the top of the cushions; after freeing herself from her tights, she used her fingers to spread apart her folds and felt how they dripped as they neared. Cammy held her breath as she saw the dildo enter Chun-Li, pushing apart the lips of her glistening pussy and seeing how it entered her tight and toned ass with pleasurable ease. 

There was a reason she brought this dildo in particular, seeing as how the size was comparable to a certain somebody. This was just the preliminaries. She needed to know if her friend could take it. 

On the other side, Cammy nodded and propped up her leg on the couch. Gingerly, she lifted herself down onto the dildo and bit her lips as she felt the large head push her apart. It was all or nothing, and she soon felt the effects of gravity drag her in and make her mount the thick cock completely. 

A bit of saliva trailed down the side of her mouth as the initial discomfort disintegrated as her body grew accustomed. Once Chun saw that she was ready, she backed up and watched Cammy jolt in response as the dildo dug into her. 

“Hah.. Shit!” It was odd hearing that posh accent of hers be used for such vulgarity- but it delighted Chun-Li as there were traces of pleasure in that whimper. 

Her hands found the rounded tops of Chun-Li’s ass and gave it a light squeeze. Biting the inside of her cheek, she began moving and this time it was her turn to hear lascivious sounds emanating from the brunette. She saw this as a good thing and soon found her hips moving on their own at a pace that made her thighs slap violently into her ass cheeks. Each thrust sent a delicious jolt up her body and every nerve ending on her body lit up like a fuse. 

Moving to rest in the crook of her hip, she anchored herself as she began thrusting harder into Chun-Li’s sopping pussy- feeling the liquid seep onto her skin and leotard. No sooner than Cammy had gripped her hips, she moved up to feel her breasts and pulled her body up close. The muscles on her back flexed as Chun-Li arched her body against Cammy, feeling secure with her more-than-adequate hold. 

Turning her head towards her, Chun-Li’s lips met hers and their tongues swirled around each other’s hungrily. The possible mess no longer mattered as their saliva mixed and spilled from their moans, spilling down onto the dildo connecting them and making it even more drenched. 

After having enough of their position, Chun-Li lifted herself off the toy and twisted around to face her. Grappling her with her legs, she pulled her down onto the couch flat on her ass. With the toy still sticking out of her cunt, Chun-Li positioned the other side over hers and bottomed out once more. 

The resulting spasm made Cammy gasp as Chun-Li grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with hers. Their legs criss-crossed, allowing them to grind the dildo into each other with every buck of their hips. This consequently provided friction to their swollen nubs, adding on to that sanguinous pleasure that racked their bodies and swarmed their minds. 

Using one hand to hold hers, Cammy used the other to grapple Chun-Li’s thighs and felt the musclescoil and tighten there. Dragging her body towards hers, they scissored on the couch until the cushion they shared began to feel wet. Though this was no concern of hers as Cammy’s primary concern was reaching the peak of the climax that she saw coming. 

Panting, she saw Chun-Li’s face twisted into an expression she’d never seen before. With eyes nearly rolling back, she could see that the other woman had no problem engaging in this sort of activity with her- and so she found that she didn’t have an issue either. Passive thoughts of them doing this every week,  _ perhaps every night _ , made her inner walls tighten more and she let out a cry in response. 

Chun-Li’s grinding got more urgent and quick as she too felt a climax hitting her. It would have been all the more sweet as she waited for this feeling forever. As both women panted and moaned, their climax hit them, accompanied with squirts that showered their legs with the other’s juices. Their legs became slick and oiled and shone in the dim lighting of the place; at the same time, it gave enough illumination to show their faces and how blissful their orgasm turned out to be. 

Chun-Li suddenly reached over and held Cammy’s face. “You know I wouldn’t do anything to lead you astray, right?”

“Of course,” Cammy agreed, breathless and recovering. “I trust you completely.” 

“Then- would you come with me?” 

*******

Cammy found herself back in Shadaloo’s base, standing in front of the shadowy organization’s leader with the largest lump in her throat. Kneeling in front of M. Bison with their bodies curling up against him, he had one hand on Chun-Li’s head and for some reason, she allowed him to touch her freely. 

This melted some of her uncertainty away as Chun-Li looked almost..relaxed. The same could’ve been said for Juri as well. Would she share their tranquility soon, too? 

“So,” M. Bison’s lip curled back for his version of a smile. “You’ve decided to return to us, finally.” 

As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to stay here. This wasn’t the brainwashing that forced her body to submit or keep her here- this was another form of control that she hadn’t known of until she was introduced. The kind that she would gladly and willingly submit to. 

Cammy, beginning to unravel in sheer pleasure again, took his offer eagerly. 


End file.
